To contribute to Hemodynamics of pulsatile flow in large arteries by continued study of wall-shear stress and velocity profiles at bifurcations. Experimental measurements for velocity, wall-shear stress and distensibility of excised segments of thoracic aortas of steers in vitro are being made using a 3-element hot film probe, a new shear stress gage and clip gage especially being developed for the purpose. Theoretical analysis is being carried out by computer simulation using the method of finite elements. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: "Analysis of the Fluid Dynamic Effects on Atherogenesis at Branching Sites", K. Kandarpa and N. Davids, J. Biomechanics 1976, Vol. 9, pp. 735-741.